ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen
Kristen (b. early 12th century) is the female protagonist of Across the Portal: Interference as well as the Across the Portal series. Raised by a cruel grandmother, she grew up oblivious to the fact that she was a Pearian, making her virtually all-powerful. On her way home, Kristen heard a voice beckoning her to touch a portal. She appeared in a galaxy far, far away, where she met a Padawan, or Jedi-in-training, named B'en'jamin Thorrn, who referred her to Yoda. Shortly afterwards, they met Xerin Hedashield and Kristen learned scientists from St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences had brought her there. Departing from Der Erebolten, Kristen realized she may very well play a key role in the quest to destroy the evil Darth Mutialatus. They reported what they had seen to Master Yoda, but he demanded for evidence. Leaving the Jedi Temple, Kristen and Thorrn were introduced to the Terrifying Triplets. They proceeded to locate the Omnipotent One on Dagobah, who told them the center was on Geonosis. The kids went to Geonosis at once, bound for St. Pyro's, but then ten Grabbers ambushed and captured them, bringing them to Darth Mutialatus. In the fight that ensued, the children encountered Captain Cole, who revealed Xerin Hedashield was the Supreme Leader of the Third Order and helped them escape certain death. They reappeared at St. Pyro's, where Kristen met R'ockienc, bade Thorrn goodbye, and returned home through a second portal. In the year that followed, her morale began to improve and with it, her social and academic status. However, Kristen began seeing disturbing visions of war crimes, noting that the Sith Lord Darth Mutialatus was at the center of it all, concerning her parents. She decided to go on a walk, but a Wookiee suddenly kidnapped her and stepped into a portal taking them to Coruscant. Fleeing her assailant, Kristen returned to the Jedi Temple, but she learned her friends were in grave peril, as the Third Order, whose whereabouts were still unknown, were attacking in four days. Kristen miraculously spent that time banding five organizations together to battle Darth Mutialatus when he arrived. As the battle broke out, Kristen decided to take her best warriors, Phoenix and Victoria, to the Vindicator, intending to kill Xerin Hedashield. After B'en's capture, Kristen was horrified and sought him out, only to discover that Thorrn had turned against the Jedi Order. Thorrn tried to convince Kristen to join the Third Order, but Kristen refused, and was held prisoner aboard the Vindicator. One year later, Kristen dramatically escaped her imprisonment with assistance from a holodroid named HAMEN. After getting Victoria to continue fighting, she had her hair cut. Kristen ultimately found her way to Mustafar, where she battled both Darth Mutialatus and Xerin Hedashield, ultimately defeating the Third Order and reuniting with a repentant B'en'jamin Thorrn. Kristen became an unofficial member of the Jedi Order, and became romantically involved with Thorrn as they planned to save the Pearian race from extinction. Biography Early life Kristen was born in the early 12th century (or circa 256 BBY in the Galactic Standard Calendar). Her origin was unknown but it is highly unlikely she was a survivor of the Norman conquest though she could be a relative of one. What is known is that her parents were unable to raise her, so she lived with her grandmother, April. April was neglectful, and possibly even violent. It is implied that Kristen was friendless and uncared for at home. Kristen gradually became an awkward girl with poor social skills. During her years at school, she was often teased by many of the other students due to her strange behavior and odd ideas on how to have a good time. Kristen awoke from a nightmare. She experienced a vivid dream, regarding invading spacecraft of the evil Third Order breaching the security patrol around a far-off planet called Coruscant. A masked figure directly confronted one of the patrol members. Afterwards, Kristen awoke and cited that she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Suddenly, she realized it was the day of a field trip, and ran outside, disturbing April. Kristen climbed a pole with a booby trap to find her lost shoe. A disembodied voice beckoned her to a mysterious location, which no one else was able to hear. Conflict of the Pearian .]] Touching the portal On her way home, Kristen heard the same voice beckoning her once again to touch a veil that subsequently materialized in front of her. Curious as to what is going on, Kristen looked inside the portal. When she saw nothing, she touched it gently, whisking her inside, much to her horror. Kristen traveled for trillions of light years at an exceptional speed and into a galaxy far, far away. Unbeknownst to her, she was a Pearian, and her body was more durable than any other, and so the bone-jarring journey did not harm her. Feeling immensely frightened, and having no idea where she was, Kristen aimlessly walked through crowds amid the lower levels of Coruscant, surveying the surrounding people, including many non-humans, with suspicion. Suddenly, she realized that a hooded figure was following her, so she raced off. There, she found the Jedi Temple, gasping in shock at its sheer largeness and reality. Suddenly, a Padawan, or Jedi-in-training, B'en'jamin Thorrn, called out for her. She followed him inside, not seeing any other options presented to her. Thorrn led her to Yoda, the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. She asked him how she appeared in a galaxy far, far away. Yoda denied any knowledge of her ordeal, but he did know of a fellow Jedi entrusted with a marble for which they could be identified. He gave a duplicate to Kristen and told her to seek her out, in order to obtain the answers she sought. Kristen quickly deduced that the sooner she discovered what had happened to her, the sooner she could return to Earth. Before Kristen left, Yoda ordered her to inform Thorrn that he was required to accompany her. When Kristen came downstairs, she told Thorrn of the request. They went upstairs, boarded a landspeeder, and made for a docking bay to get offworld. A friend gave them a ride to Naboo, where Thorrn led Kristen to a football game. There, the two talked for a time, but Kristen had no idea why they were there. Suddenly, two Grabbers - Yaxa and Marion - ambushed them with blasters, but Thorrn easily pulled himself and Kristen out of harm's way with a well-timed Force leap after grabbing Kristen's arm tightly. Meeting Xerin Hedashield Kristen fled to an isolated field with Thorrn, who believed that the Grabbers were part of a greater organization who wanted their heads. In the field, a mysterious woman named Xerin Hedashield approached them in her luxury speeder. Anxious to get down to business, Kristen cut off Thorrn when he tried striking up conversation with Hedashield and told the latter about the marble Master Yoda had given them. Hedashield had acquired the other marble, meaning she was the individual they were supposed to seek out. Kristen was wary of her, especially after Thorrn blushed when Hedashield praised him, but she still accompanied the others to Hedashield's apartment. Here, Kristen waited for Hedashield to finish speaking with B'en'jamin Thorrn. While she waited, she recovered a book that told her about St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences. Delving further into it, she learned that its leader's name was R'ockienc. When Xerin picked up Kristen and dropped off Thorrn, she realized that Kristen was incredibly curious, as she immediately bombarded her with questions upon her arrival in her private quarters. In response, Hedashield spoke to her fluently to explain everything she wanted to know in a levelheaded way. Kristen learned that a failed experiment of St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences intending to learn how to travel outside the galaxy is what resulted in her abduction. Hedashield pointed out that the leader of the laboratory beckoned her several times. She chided Kristen for not answering, who shrugged her off by asking what Pearians were. Hedashield said this was "the greatest mystery of all". Disappointed, Kristen asked how to return to Earth. Xerin told her to go to the mysterious and all-powerful Omnipotent One. Departure from Der Erebolten Kristen then headed back to the playplace on foot, where she told B'en her next step. Thorrn did not know much about him, but Kristen began to suspect that B'en "likes" Xerin, which he denied. Just then, Hedashield arrived and offered them the opportunity to spend the night with her. Warier than ever, Kristen only went to avoid sleeping outside in a camp. In the morning, they left the planet. Dantooine The duo arrived on Dantooine. Here, Kristen realized she may very well play a key role in the quest to destroy the evil Darth Mutialatus. Return to the Jedi Temple They reported what they had seen to Master Yoda, but he demanded for evidence before he could report the situation to the Jedi High Council. The Terrifying Triplets Leaving the Jedi Temple feeling more disheartened than ever, Kristen suddenly and menacingly stepped in front of Thorrn and launched an infuriated tirade at him, citing that she was no closer to getting home than she had been a week ago. She claimed she could not care less what became of the galaxy with Darth Mutialatus stalking it. Thorrn managed to calm her down by assuring her that everything happened for a reason and to not believe Xerin Hedashield that her arrival in the galaxy was a complete accident, and that whatever a Pearian was, the Jedi Order clearly was in need of one. The two were introduced to Ted, Teddy, and Theo, who introduced themselves as the Terrifying Triplets. The Triplets inadvertently reminded them about the Omnipotent One by mentioning how astounding he was. Meeting the Omnipotent One Since Thorrn deduced that what lies on Dagobah fits Xerin's description, they flew to the swamp planet at once. The Omnipotent One accepted them and told them that to get Kristen to Earth, they must go to St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences, as the facility's personnel had sent her to Coruscant and they would know how to get her home. Kristen thanked him, and he offered her the chance to visit anytime, which she pointed out she couldn't do. Geonosis The kids went to Geonosis at once, bound for St. Pyro's. Thorrn complains that the Omnipotent One had not given them any information they were not already aware of. In response, Kristen tells him that she stole into a small library in Xerin's apartment and uncovered that the leader of the center was named R'ockienc. Thorrn says he thought she didn't read, but Kristen admits that she reads every now and then of her own free will. Thorrn tells her that's not a bad thing, but then ten Grabbers converge upon them, led by the evil General Gore of the Third Order. Grabber X.3 and Grabber X.4 circled around Kristen, ordering her to get up. Gore turned to Thorrn, but then Kristen elbowed one of her captors and Thorrn killed Grabber X.5 with his lightsaber. Thorrn battled the Grabbers, but he was forced to drop his weapon when Grabber X.9 held a knife to Kristen's throat. Kristen was shocked into silence upon realizing that Thorrn had finally weighed the value of her life and chosen to spare it rather than fleeing back to his home. General Gore smugly said they would no longer keep the Dark Lord of the Sith waiting. Skirmish on Der Erebolten The children were captured by Grabbers, but they got away from Darth Mutialatus. They were assaulted by Captain Cole's forces, who chased them throughout several chambers, but they were rescued by the unexpected intervention of the Terrifying Triplets. With his forces defeated, Kristen angrily pinned Cole against a wall, where he revealed Hedashield's whereabouts. After sardonically thanking him, Thorrn realized how suspicious it is that he would disclose his mistress' whereabouts without a fight nor a motive. In response, Cole revealed that he had wanted to betray the Supreme Leader, but he could not just quit, and offered his assistance. Cole led them to the sixth floor and the door of the bedroom of Xerin Hedashield, where he pretended he had brought them in as prisoners. Darth Mutialatus appeared at that moment, however, catching Cole by surprise and stabbing his heart. Suddenly, Kristen felt herself jerking into nothingness, Cole had just used his Force powers to teleport the children away from the apartment and to safety, as they had learned all they can without dying to superior forces. Return to Earth After bidding her final farewell to Thorrn, Kristen touched the portal, teleporting home to Earth. In the year that followed, her morale began to improve and she began making more friends and getting better grades. Eventually, she wrote a book about their adventures in a galaxy far, far away. However, Kristen began seeing disturbing visions of massacres and infiltrations and a lot of flashing lights, and noted that the Sith Lord Darth Mutialatus was at the center of it all. Initially, she thought they were just nightmares and her parents, who thought she should be "the happiest girl on the planet", assured her that if she ignores them, they would go away. They did not, however, it seemed that they began to intensify as Kristen would remember Phoenix screaming in pain and Dain begging for mercy. Kristen began talking about her adventure in a galaxy far, far away, dropping the charade that it was a fictional book she wrote, troubling her parents, who believed she was fantasizing. Kristen was disturbed to see the sign of the Jedi Order on a tree. Shortly afterwards, she had yet another nightmare, in which she witnessed B'en'jamin Thorrn dying and Master Yoda being captured and tortured. She began to wonder if coming home was truly a good idea. She decides to go on a walk, but suddenly, two large hands grab her and knock her unconscious by bending her neck in the wrong direction. Conflict of the Numbers Return to Coruscant Shortly afterwards, Kristen had yet another nightmare, in which she witnessed B'en'jamin Thorrn dying and Master Yoda being captured and tortured. She began to wonder if coming home was truly a good idea. She decided to go on a walk. However, when she stopped in the middle of a patch of grass, two large hands grabbed her out of nowhere and knocked her unconscious by bending her neck in the wrong direction knocking the wind out of her. Kristen regained consciousness and realized, much to her horror, that she was on Coruscant. She met the creature who had incapacitated her, and he began to antagonize her. As he was not speaking English or Galactic Basic, Kristen could not understand him. She avenged herself by punching him in the head. As he collapses, Kristen ran out of the house she was in and into a basement of an empty one to scream, cry, and shattered a window glass of the kitchen. This drew blood from her hand. Looking around, Kristen made her way into a bar and met some alarmingly nice people, and she drank with them and got high. One of them, named Dess, laughed when she asked where the Jedi Temple was and told her it was almost on the other end of the world. Abonin promised her that if she did a few menial tasks for them, they would ferry her to the Jedi Temple. Reunited with old friends Kristen returned in an inebriated state, drunkenly saluted Abonin, and made her way to the steps of the Jedi Temple, where she saw B'en'jamin Thorrn at the doorway, seemingly waiting for her. Kristen passed out in his arms. She had a horrible hangover the next day and in the afternoon, she was greeted on her bed by Thorrn. The two had a proper, albeit tearful reunion and she told him that she has been witnessing horrible visions. She learned that her friends were in grave peril, as the Third Order, whose whereabouts were still unknown, were attacking in four days. Kristen decided she would spend that time banding as many organizations together as possible to battle Darth Mutialatus when he arrived. Gathering comrades Kristen convinced Reid to support her. Attack on Tatooine Battle of Coruscant As the battle broke out, Kristen became worried for the lives of the Men of Thorrn, refusing to let them participate and barricading them inside the Temple. Bean tried to reason with her, insisting that the Battle of Coruscant was their fight. Reluctantly convinced by Bean's words, Kristen led her relieved company to reinforce Yoda's forces who rallied around the Pearian and pushed back against the Merciless. It became clear, however, that they were nonetheless outnumbered, and the departure of Reid rendered the defenders even weaker. Kristen decided to take her best warriors, Phoenix and Victoria, and went on board the Vindicator, intending to kill Xerin Hedashield and plunge the Third Order into disarray, perhaps securing victory. Betrayal and imprisonment After B'en's capture, Kristen was horrified, imagining that he was imprisoned in the Third Order's space station under less than desirable living conditions. She went after him, but he found her first. However, Kristen discovered that Thorrn agreed with many of the Third Order's doctrines, claiming that Hedashield would bring peace to the galaxy, with Kristen arguing she was the one who drove it into chaos to begin with. Thorrn tried to convince Kristen to join with him in service to Hedashield. Kristen refused, and was beaten into submission and held prisoner aboard the Vindicator. On the run Escape from the Vindicator After spending an entire year as B'en'jamin Thorrn's prisoner, Kristen was surprised to hear a mysterious and mechanized-sounding voice whispering to her that she was not completely devoid of aid. It was a dillusioned holodroid named HAMEN, who revealed himself to her shortly afterwards. At that point and time, the Pearian was supposed to be transported from the Vindicator to Der Erebolten by General Gore and her squad to reckon with Supreme Leader Xerin Hedashield. Unbeknownst to Hedashield, Gore, and several others, HAMEN was dillusioned with his duties on the flagship and was willing to escape with Kristen. A few moments before escorting the Pearian, HAMEN went to Kristen's cell and they both assumed each other's identity, with Kristen putting on a costume that deeply resembled HAMEN. When the Vindicator with HAMEN (as Kristen) set off, Kristen leaped into the cockpit in her guise, whipped out her lightsaber, and dispatched the crew operating the ship. She threw General Gore out of the ship, seemingly killing her, before seeking a ship to escape in. Finding one, she pulled off her costume and flew onward with her new friend. Search for Victoria Adrift in space, Kristen was suddenly contacted through the Force by Xerin Hedashield, much to her horror, and they began to metaphysically have a conversation. After Hedashield confessed she had always wanted her and Thorrn by her side as a young and all-powerful trio, Kristen reminisced about what life was like without the Third Order and rebuffed Hedashield's belief that she was making the galaxy a better place by changing the government into one that believed in the best interest of the people, but Kristen accurately claimed her plan ultimately amounted to a dictatorship. Kristen accused her of reducing Tatooine to anarchy, which Hedashield countered by saying on how the desert planet had been opressed and about to be made an example of, with Kristen forcing herself to realize Hedashield was not lying about the latter. She took credit for saving Tatooine and turning it into a paradise where all were free and thugs and farmers lived in harmony. Kristen bitterly said that paradise is not paradise if it is born of genocide, but Hedashield simply said it was either hundreds of lives or tens of thousands. As the talk became more tense, with Kristen, in spite of her shock that Hedashield's motives weren't what they seemed, rejecting all that Hedashield believed and expressing her undying hatred for her, Hedashield told her she would be happy to talk to her in person, making her realize Hedashield was stalling, as she wanted her to move so she could know where she was, and cut off the connection abruptly, horrified at how easily Hedashield had found her. Upon arriving at Victoria's hut and going to use the restroom, she shaved her head entirely. Confession and revelation Seeking Yoda Kristen returned to Coruscant, where Victoria used the Force to sense Yoda's whereabouts. They found him and told him about what had transpired over the last year. After realizing in the moment that she was being hunted personally by Xerin Hedashield, she informed him. He devised a plan that he entrusted Victoria to carry out: they would take her to a Republic-controlled planet called Umbara, hoping Hedashield would follow her there. There, he would lead one hundred Jedi Knights to destroy Hedashield and whoever flanked her in a chokepoint. Victoria was trusted to lure them into the trap. The latter protested at once, being disgusted by the idea of offering up Kristen as bait. Kristen told her that any plan they devised ran the potential risk of a significant militaristic advantage backfiring and that she was willing to do her part to create the trap. Yoda added that it might draw out the Supreme Leader. Kristen automatically agreed, but she had made a mistake: she had forgotten to tell Yoda Xerin Hedashield and the Supreme Leader were the same person, and mistakenly thought Yoda had been stating the obvious when he said the Supreme Leader could be found with Hedashield. At the last minute, Victoria had suggested that Kristen have two personal bodyguards, Kreddus and Shae. Yoda and Kristen agreed to that if it would make Victoria feel better. Skirmish on Umbara Kristen went to Umbara with Yoda, Victoria, Kreddus, and Shae, where they put the plan into action. Flanked by B'en'jamin Thorrn and Velocity Tox, Xerin Hedashield was fooled and took the bait. While they waited for the other Jedi, Victoria stalled Hedashield before leading her into the chokepoint when the army was ready. Unintimidated by Yoda's ambush, Hedashield backfired the ambush horrifically by unleashing the Power of Vato to brutally slaughter their entire assembled army in just a matter of moments, seemingly including Yoda. Kristen made a narrow escape with Victoria and her two bodyguards. With the quartet surrounded by stormtroopers, they were forced to make a stand and fight back, spectacularly taking out the soldiers in tandem. They proceeded to continue their escape, going back to the ship they came in, which was thankfully intact. Before they could climb in, however, Kristen realized they had no idea where Yoda was and began to panic. Victoria calmed her down and contacted the Jedi Grandmaster, but no response came, making her realize Hedashield would probably be onto their tail as a result. Now truly horrified, Kristen made several furious attempts to go back for Yoda that finally forced Shae to give her an injection to sedate her temporarily. A tale from Vrean Momentarily safe from the Third Order, Shae obeyed Kreddus' request to drop him off at a spaceport on nearby planet Vrean. There, they met Vlaire, who surprised Kristen by telling her that not only had Xerin Hedashield grown up there, but she had been the Supreme Leader's best friend. Realizing that Vlaire had told her the truth when it would have been safer to lie, Kristen disagreed with Victoria and Shae by deducing that Vlaire was clearly a woman to be trusted. Vlaire told them that in exchange for a job she needed done, she would tell them everything she knew about her former best friend. Despite trusting that Vlaire had no idea what Hedashield would become in adulthood, she still thought she didn't seem entirely coherent. Shae pointed out that the more they knew about the Supreme Leader, the better chance they had of finding a weakness and exploit it. Victoria agreed that they needed all the information they could get, before Shae joked that Kristen had been outvoted two to one. Yoda's survival Kristen and her friends then proceeded to Dagobah, with Kristen showing them how to find the Omnipotent One's hideout. There, they found out that Yoda had indeed survived and faked his death, and that Kreddus had met up with him. Yoda revealed several things to them. He revealed that the Omnipotent One (who was not currently present) had spoken through Kreddus, telling him that the Third Order had already breached Coruscant. He had been forced into a telepathic conversation with Xerin Hedashield, who told him that she was not a powerful accomplice of the Third Order, but she was actually the Supreme Leader and that she had gotten tired of isolating herself while her henchmen "had all the fun". She had added that she knew of his survival, but she had temporarily allowed him to think he had fooled her. Yoda explained his refusal to express horror that she had been the trickster, and that he had cut off the conversation by force. Yoda told the teenage girls that he had very limited people he could trust and then gravitated to them to lead the fight. The team then worked out a plan: they would take whoever was brave enough to Mustafar and stop the Supreme Leader before she terminated the capital of the Galactic Republic. Before they left, Yoda mused that Dagobah was one of the most pleasant planets he had ever visited and wondered if he could ever possibly have a reason to move there someday. Becoming a Jedi Knight Arrival on Mustafar On Mustafar, Kristen realized that the Third Order had drawn her into a one-on-one situation with one of their own. Following this, Hedashield flew back to Mustafar with Thorrn. The Captain threatened to kill Victoria if Kristen refused to join the Order. She almost considered, but then she suddenly broke out into begging that Victoria be spared. Smiling, Hedashield claimed that Kristen could never be an effective leader with "her emotional connections to young servants of a blind organization" and ordered Victoria killed. Infuriated, Kristen attempted to attack her in revenge for killing her dear friend, but Hedashield easily used an energy blast to shoot her away and into a wall. When Kristen did not move, Thorrn checked her body and pronounced her dead, eliciting celebration from the Third Order leaders. Hedashield degraded Kristen's body by electrocuting it. Battle of Mustafar As the Battle of Mustafar ensued, Kristen tried to strike down every stormtrooper in reach as she began looking for Xerin Hedashield. Finally, she found her, but then Yoda roughly knocked her aside as he attacked the sole person guarding Kristen's target: the Captain. After Yoda narrowly missed death, Kristen watched as Shae and an unidentified member of the People of Orenbach came to Yoda's aid, dueling the Captain. Finally, the Captain leaped at Yoda, who Kristen had nearly forgotten was present, exploding upon contact with him and tearing the platform in half. Startled, Kristen leaped off the platform, landing painfully on her shoulder. Slowly getting to her feet, Kristen stepped forward and, zapping a stormtrooper, came face-to-face with Darth Mutialatus. Kristen expressed her curiosity if they would ever meet again, causing Darth Mutialatus to tell her that her purpose had been served and it was time to die. Kristen asserted that if she was alive, then that meant her life's purpose was actually unfulfilled. Mutialatus expressed a lack of interest in going down "rhetoric lane" and demanded that Kristen surrender. Pointing out that a wise leader sought to use diplomacy before reaching for a weapon, Kristen drew her lightsaber. In response, Mutialatus cut a hole in the ground around them, confusing Kristen as they were left trapped in a ring. However, he then used the Force to send the space in front of the ring shooting upward, shocking Kristen and forcing her to stumble over and cling to the shard of metal for dear life. When they were hundreds of feet in the air, Mutialatus stopped the shard's ascension as Kristen struggled to her feet, her weapon in hand. The two charged at each other and engaged in a fierce battle for the galaxy. With the training privately given to her, Kristen wielded her lightsaber expertly against Darth Mutialatus, who was able to absorb many of the blows without being badly wounded, before claiming to have expected more and seizing Kristen in a Force choke, claiming that he was the future of mankind while Kristen, due to her refusal to leave the Jedi path, was no one. Kristen, summoning her strength, telekinetically lifted Mutialatus off his feet and threw him towards the lava, breaking his concentration and forcing him to release her, in order to save himself. He swung back and over the ledge, where Kristen was waiting to slash him, but he simply feinted and, in a blur, slashed her in the leg. Kristen rose and Mutialatus slashed at her stomach, only for her to absorb the weapon in her hand, forcing the Sith Lord to fearfully deactivate his lightsaber. Kristen gathered a burst of energy to fight back, but Darth Mutialatus pinned her down and knocked the wind out of her by punching her head. Dragging her onto the balcony as she tried to recover, Mutialatus forced Kristen to watch on as his army assaulted her allies on the rock banks. Mutialatus began tormenting Kristen, claiming he would kill everyone in the galaxy despite Kristen's efforts, however he then witnessed the arrival of B'en'jamin Thorrn with several Padawans and the members of the Men of Thorrn had came to help. He taunted Kristen with the idea of murdering Thorrn slowly for switching sides, but Kristen deliberately slid off the platform and allowed herself to fall out of the sky. She was rescued by Thorrn, landing on the ground. The two awkwardly reconciled, and then Kristen grabbed another rope and hung onto it after climbing up most of its length. Having located Darth Mutialatus and realized he had no idea where she was, she fired a powerful beam of energy directly upward and at Darth Mutialatus, shattering the shard and sending him flying against a tower, where he clung to the base, hundreds of feet above the lava burning below him. Kristen landed on the tower and begged him to realize the Jedi were not the enemy of the galactic population. Darth Mutialatus refused to listen and instead leaped directly onto a Delta-7 ship, flying it to safety. With Darth Mutialatus having been defeated, Kristen then summoned a rope to her and, swinging across its length, rushed to rejoin her friends. Destroying Xerin Hedashield Letting go of the rope, Kristen landed on a rock, wondering what to do next, when she realized Xerin Hedashield was sitting right behind her and turned to face the Supreme Leader. The two mortal enemies exchanged threats, as Hedashield promised to destroy the Galactic Republic once and for all, before the Supreme Leader attempted to kill the Pearian with applications of the Dark side of the Force that caught Kristen completely off-balance. Kristen narrowly deflected the attacks so they merely knocked her back and made her sore, as opposed to crushing her outright. Despite her formidable skills, Hedashield's third tendril of Dark side energies caught Kristen by surprise, and even with her full strength, Kristen was severely weakened by the strike. Hedashield stated that she could not defeat her. Kristen responded that while she could not, Thorrn could. Hedashield was caught off guard for a moment, and while she was lost in thought, Kristen took the chance to leap up and kick her, causing Hedashield to lose her balance and fall off a ledge to her assumed death. Kristen ran over to find the currently assembled Men of Thorrn and report the best, but before she could awkwardly relay the news, Hedashield emerged and furiously attacked the Jedi forces. In tandem with her friends, Kristen telekinetically penetrated the missile straight through Hedashield and embedded it in the molten lava. Meeting her parents Yoda then admitted that he was wrong about Kristen's capabilities and that she was worthy to join the Jedi Order, which Yoda had known had always been the ultimate dream for Kristen. Kristen said she appreciated the thought, but she would need to go to her private quarters and think it over, promising to return in three hours' time. Despite one of the Council members protesting, Kristen was given this ultimatum. Before she made it to her room, however, B'en'jamin Thorrn stopped her and told her he had a surprise and they were going back to Geonosis. Kristen deduced that this was a good way to test that he was trustworthy, and so chose to go despite her fatigue. She fell asleep in the ship Thorrn had used to get back from Mustafar, and was woken when they touched down on the rocky world. Stepping outside with her, Thorrn revealed that he had finally thought of a way to properly apologize to her, and told her that St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences had been destroyed at some point during the year of imprisonment he had forced her to endure. He used the Dark side of the Force one last time by creating a powerful wormhole by drawing on the nexus surrounding the remains of St. Pyro's. Both of them were sucked into it and teleported to Earth. He then used the Force to sense the whereabouts of Kristen's parents, guiding her to them, and so Kristen finally met and embraced her biological mother and father. In addition, she learned that they had been looking for her as well. Despite wanting to build a peaceful and happy life with them, Kristen remembered her promise to Yoda and her love for Thorrn, which she expressed by passionately hugging him. After kissing both of her parents' cheeks four times, Thorrn created another wormhole for them to enter. Despite not making it to any familiar area, they were able to try again and teleport several million miles to a galaxy far, far away. The two appeared on Ilum, where Thorrn taught Kristen of the planet's significance to the Jedi Order. She suggested harvesting crystals for her to build a lightsaber with, but Thorrn, who did not know how to instruct the process of lightsaber construction as it was, told her it didn't work that way. Joining the Jedi Order Returning to Coruscant from Ilum, Kristen happily embraced her friends, and proceeded to attend a funeral for Victoria and all the other Jedi and townspeople that had fallen on Mustafar. During the procession, Kristen spoke with Yoda, telling him she was ready to learn the Jedi arts at his knee. Subsequently, Kristen attended a celebration thrown on Vrean, where she saw Vlaire again and danced with Thorrn. She told Vlaire she and Thorrn had been going to therapy for the last three weeks because they were both overwhelmed and traumatized by what the Third Order, and especially Xerin Hedashield, had done to them. Kristen also watched the introduction of the new senior adminstrative aid and Vice Chair to the Chancellor, Sol Grendal and Shae Bibble, respectively. Due to the fact that Kristen was the last of the Pearians, she was granted an exception to the prohibition of marriages amongst the Jedi Order to allow the revival of her species. As a result, she married B'en'jamin Thorrn. Physical description Kristen was an average girl with brown eyes and hair. She did not always wear shoes because other students would frequently take her shoes and hide them. Following her stay in Xerin Hedashield's "apartment", she was provided with a yellow tank top and blue jeans to compensate her old-fashioned attire. Following her escape from the Vindicator, she shaved her head entirely but eventually grew pieces of her hair back, where the perspiration from her forehead made her hair form. Mysteriously, she also had a small mole near her lip that was absent prior to her imprisonment. A slightly built young woman, her ferocity came from her Pearian physiology. Personality and traits Kristen had a strong sense of justice and equality, despising slavery and the evil ways of the Third Order. She was a very compassionate and empathetic teenager who respected life in any form. She was also stubborn and extremely mistrusting of people. While she was strong and had a dry sense of humor, she could also be extremely immature, and indifferent to how other students perceived her lack of self-discipline, so she could sometimes come across as being extremely obnoxious. Kristen was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. Other students frequently blamed her for holding up classes and even stole and hid her things. Kristen was abused as a child, and as a result, she became extremely immature and had poor interpersonal skills. This made her indifferent to how other students on Earth and citizens of a galaxy far, far away perceived her lack of self-discipline, so she could sometimes come across as being extremely obnoxious. Kristen was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. Other students frequently blamed her for holding up classes and even stole and hid her things. For instance, she was initially more of a hindrance than a help to B'en'jamin Thorrn, often asking him awkward questions or complaining about anything she could think of or making over-the-top remarks, annoying him before they began to realize how alike they were. She was, however, less obnoxious when dealing with Phoenix and Volto, though she still enjoyed annoying them. She also developed a brief sisterly relationship with Shae Bibble because of her enjoyment to annoy her; though Bibble considered her “chill” she was also exasperated by her personality. In contrast, Kristen had shown fondness towards Victoria as she seemed to be the only person she had never mocked or annoyed deliberately, which was mutual. However, her interactions with these people gradually helped her develop better social skills, to the extent that Thorrn eventually developed romantic feelings for her. Although never as given to books and wisdom as Thorrn, Kristen was still very intelligent. She has confessed to reading "a book or two" of her own volition, after Thorrn pressed the subject enough. She has demonstrated noteworthy "street-smarts" throughout her adventures, and her quick thinking did not go unnoticed by her friends. During the Battle of Coruscant, she realized the Vindicator was hovering dangerously close to the battle and it was not like Xerin Hedashield to want to be so close to the fighting based on her knowledge of her. This allowed her to deduce that she was holding B'en'jamin Thorrn hostage, allowing her to formulate a complex plan to rescue him and destroy the Supreme Leader. Additionally, while escaping the Vindicator, Kristen went out of her way to preserve General Gore's corpse as opposed to obliterating it, seemingly to remind the Third Order what a threat she was, but also out of respect for the dead, which further goes to show her regard for all Human life. Kristen was also a person who liked to do things the easy way, as she did not like to work hard. This quality was reflected in her continually seeking dodges in completing her homework. However, she could afford to let go of this tendency of hers during tougher times, like when she researched information about St. Pyro's Center for Militarized Sciences. Her peculiar trait seemed to weaken over time, however, as she came to appreciate the value of hard work. While she often appears timid and extremely sarcastic, Kristen is in fact, exceptionally brave, having braved the full wrath of the Third Order, and even refusing to join its forces, despite the fearsome threat of imprisonment on a place like the Vindicator as the alternative. She is able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. Kristen is extremely loyal to the few friends she has. She puts Victoria before herself and everybody and everything else, but several ‘selfish’ tendencies emerge, such as when she yelled at Thorrn that she did not care what the Third Order did to the galaxy, which she later realized she did not mean. Kristen eventually credited that she was glad to have found the core of her being and the strength to protect her loved ones in a galaxy far, far away. Powers and abilities Powers Pearian Physiology: Kristen was a timid yet physically tough girl who always knew what to do in dangerous situations, despite making reckless choices in everyday ones. The adventure that followed her leaving Earth led her to discover that she was the Pearian of legend. Kristen possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes far surpassing many other fully trained Jedi Knights, with only B'en'jamin Thorrn and, apparently, Xerin Hedashield, being her superiors in power. Though she initially rejected these powers and the destiny that came with them, Kristen's encounter with Darth Mutialatus and her friendship with B'en'jamin Thorrn began awakening the power of her Pearian physiology inside of her. She escaped a barrage of geisure explosions and pulled Thorrn to safety, and later escaped numerous obstacles at the Dark Tower, albeit being heavily assisted by both Thorrn and the Terrifying Triplets. Because of this, Xerin Hedashield concluded that Kristen had the potential to become all-powerful and would make an exceptional asset to the Third Order. Upon her arrival in a galaxy far, far away, Kristen trained in the arts of battle. As a result of her encounter with Darth Mutialatus, Kristen inadvertently began to unlock some of her dormant abilities. Her skills grew during the escape from the Dark Tower, but she ultimately had no use for them until her return a year later. Kristen once singlehandedly escaped from captivity, defeating many stormtroopers, and took control of the Vindicator. She even managed to match Hedashield, equally and eventually overpower her and slam her off a ledge, though not fatally. *'Teleportation': Kristen had great talent in Teleportation even prior to touching the portal. While on the run with Thorrn, Kristen frequently Teleported and Deteleported them using side-along Teleportation, twice when they were falling through the air. *'Peak-Human Strength': As a Pearian, Kristen's strength enabled her to nonchalantly drag the full adult General Gore with a single hand across the Vindicator despite the General's struggles. Even before unlocking any of her powers, Kristen pulled Thorrn away from a geisure with one hand, notwithstanding the fact that he weighed more than she did. *'Superhuman Durability': Kristen's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable. As her body was more durable than any other, traveling through a portal for trillions of light years at an exceptional speed did not harm her. When she is at full power and armed with her lightsaber, Kristen possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. During her final battle with Xerin Hedashield, Kristen was even able to survive being hit by quite a few tendrils of raw energy channeled by the Dark side of the Force. *'Regenerative Healing Element': Despite her astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Kristen. However, due to her Pearian physiology, Kristen is able to heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most Jedi Knights. After Darth Mutialatus tortured her during the Battle of Mustafar, she had little difficulty returning to the battlefield immediately. *'Superhuman Agility': Kristen's agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed that is scarcely seen in Humans. Her fitness and agility made her easily capable of keeping her footing and holding her balance on top of the roof of the Vindicator, despite its very swift flight through heavy rain, and could nonchalantly drag the full adult General Gore with a single hand despite the General's struggles. Even before unlocking any of her powers, Kristen climbed a pole with a booby trap to find her lost shoe, and later pulled Thorrn away from a geisure with one hand, notwithstanding the fact that he weighed more than she did. Abilities *'Peak-Human Intelligence': Despite never being a bookish type, Kristen was still very intelligent in her own right. An example of her uncanny wit was the occasion where she rallied five formerly neutral armies to join the Jedi Order in four days. She demonstrated her brilliance yet again when she orchestrated an escape plan cunning enough to outwit even the experience of General Gore, whose position as High General meant she was accustomed to dealing with highly dangerous enemies of the Third Order. *'Indomitable Willpower': Despite occasionally appearing timid and sarcastic, Kristen actually had immense willpower, enough to brave difficult or dangerous situations, and overcome strong emotional attachments when necessary. Hence, Kristen climbed a pole with a booby trap to find her lost shoe, didn't even flinch when cornered by Yaxa and Marion, rescued Thorrn from geisures, she formally confronted R'ockienc for using her as a guinea pig, refused to date Thorrn because it endangered his career, and most notably, while Kristen still loved Thorrn, she showed her incorruptible spirit and morals by tearfully refusing to join her beloved lover among Xerin Hedashield's forces. Possessions Kristen has a pair of patterned converse. They are stolen by some other pupils and hidden, so she has to walk around bare foot during the events leading up to the Interference because of this. Relationships Gallery Kristen.jpg|Kristen Kristen-ATP.jpg Kristen_Insurgence_Promo.jpg Kristen-IntuitionProfile.jpg|Kristen after shaving her own head. MOLE.png|A mole on Kristen's face. Behind the scenes Curiously, it is shown in Intuition that Kristen had a small mole near her lip that was absent prior to her imprisonment. Its sudden appearance is never explained in canon. Appearances *''Across the Portal: Interference'' *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Across the Portal: Intuition'' Notes and references Category:Across the Portal characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Orphans Category:Abused characters